Cooper and the Gang in: The secret Package!
by cartoon-crazy987
Summary: Cooper and the Gang have another Job to pull off, this time its delivering a something instead of stealing something! WHAT IS GOING ON! One shot.just a short story. Read it, Reveiw it, you know the drill.


**Look at my sly cooper fanfiction! Its just a oneshot and its not very good, but im just testing this out! And what I mean by that is im trying my hand at writing sly cooper fanfics. As for my Danny Phantom Fanfic…Well I would post a new chapter but I don't have internet on the computer that I wrote it on. And I kinda wanna finesh it before I start posting again. Meh who knows what I'll do. I don't understand my brain. Well enjoy this attempt at a SLY COOPER FANFICTION! Wooo…I love that game…yeeaaayyy….**

Sly Cooper Perched on the top of a lamp post, swishing his tail silently as he surveyed the area around a large hotel about twenty three stories high. It was late December and it had been snowing lightly for the past few days.

"I have reached the target." The raccoon mumbled pulling out his binoculars his breath fogging slightly in the freezing air. (A/N the binacucam, whatever it is. I don't know how to spell it so I'm calling it the binoculars)

"Sly I don't think this is a good idea!" the worried voice of Bentley, The brains of the cooper gang whispered quietly. Sly just rolled his eyes.

"You worry too much." The raccoon stated smiling.

"Well some one has to…" Bentley sighed,

"The hotel in front of you is owned by Ravio JR. A jumpy squirrel by nature he locks down all of his windows and doors every night. There is though, one window that never gets locked. It's on the thirteenth floor inside of room six hundred and sixty six. Ravio refuses to go in there and instead has one of his guards lock the window. Thanks to Murrays earlier…uh…work the guard is out of commission. So it should be open. Just climb up there, get in, leave the package and get out!" Bentley explained his voice cracking every now and then. Sly lifted the package he was holding and strapped it to his back.

"Ten four, little buddy this shouldn't take to long I'll be back within the hour." With that Sly shut off his binoculars and jumped to a near by roof top. He was about to hop on a telephone wire when he noticed a pidgin walking in steady circles around a chimney. The raccoon smiled to himself when he noticed the birds glowing pockets. Unable to contain his self the master thief snuck up behind the pidgin. Being as quiet as possible he reached over with his cane and relived the bird of all his valuable possessions. Spinning around on his heel, without making a sound, (of course) Sly ran stealthily over to the telephone wire leading to a gutter attached to the side of Ravio JRs hotel. A few more gutters and a few well aimed jumps later had Sly crouching on the window seal of the thirteenth floor. Opening said window Sly stepped inside and whistled softly at the sight that met his eyes. Slowly he pulled out his binoculars and pointed them inside the room.

"Uh, Bentley? You didn't tell me about this." Bentley chuckled nervously.

"Uh, there may be a few lasers, and pressure sensitive floor panels and search lights and guards upon entering the premises…" the genius mumbled while furiously typing on his computer.

"Wow, Thanks for the heads up." Sly replied sarcastically.

"But if my math is correct, and its always correct, then I should be able to disable all of the power…It seems as if the Hotel runs on the same frequency as-"A noise to Sly's left caught the thief's attention glancing in that direction the raccoon spotted a very big, very mean looking guard with a flash light heading his way. Turning his binoculars off, and cutting Bentley off in the process, Sly grabbed a piece of metal that was hanging down from the ceiling and climbed up it. Hanging upside down he watched as the unsuspecting guard passed noisily below him. Sighing in relief Sly looked around from his new vantage point. For some reason there was a bunch of wooden boards all being supported by metal frames leading up to the ceiling. Sly looked around to see if any guards were up on the boards. Once he decided the coast was clear Sly jumped from his pipe to the planks in front of him. Then the master thief pulled out his binoculars.

"What's up with the boards?" He asked Bentley.

"What's up with the boards!? That's all you have to say to me after suddenly ending transmission of our conversation? I thought you had been subjected to-"

"Sorry! Sorry! There was a guard coming that's all." Sly apologized shaking his head slightly.

"Well…okay, but don't do that again." The turtle mumbled dejectedly adjusting his glasses. Sly smiled slightly (try saying that ten times fast! Heh)

"So about these boards…"

"Oh, yes, well it appears that Mr. Ravio was painting the ceiling or cleaning it and built this makeshift platform. If I can get the power off, then you should be able to run across it without facing any problems."

"Okay. You do your thing and I'll wait for it to get dark." With that the raccoon turned off his binoculars and stuffed them is his pockets. Within a few minuets the search lights and lasers flickered and then went out. Sly smiled to himself as he listened to the guards run around the room confused.

"Bentley you're a genius." He whispered quietly hurrying across the planks without making a single noise. Suddenly Sly heard one of the guards mumble, "Don't worry the back up generators will kick in any second now." To another guard. Sure enough the search lights and lasers sprung back to life filling the room with light. Sly squinted as one of the searchlights landed right on him. The light turned red and began shooting. Sly gasped and jumped out of the way just as the laser hit the spot where he had been only seconds earlier. Sly landed gracefully on the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. Which caught in his throat as three guards all spun around, their flashlight beams landing right on the master thief. Everything was dead silent, nobody moved. Time seemed to stand still as the confused guards stared at the raccoon in front of them. Suddenly Sly lifted up his cane and slammed it into the ground causing a plume of smoke to rise seemingly from no where. All three guards stood in shock and awe when the smoke cleared. The raccoon was gone.

LINE BREAK( I wish I could disappear in a plume of smoke….)

Sly stood outside room six hundred and sixty six, pressed up against the wall panting heavily. Moving away from the wall the master thief brushed some dirt off his shoulder.

"That went well." He said aloud as he pulled out his trusty binoculars.

"Okay Bentley, I made it threw the room." Bentley nodded and looked down at something.

"Uh huh, According to this map…your objective is located at the end of this hall in room number 700." Sly thanked Bentley and put his binoculars away. The Hallway was empty, save for a few searchlights and one or two lasers. Getting past the lasers and lights was simple. Once the raccoon was in front of Room 700 he examined the lock. It was an old fashion key lock not normally found in hotels. Smirking Sly bent down and used a bobby pin to expertly pick the lock. (Heh Bobby pin how cliché) Once Sly heard the quiet click he reached over and twisted the handle to the door opening it silently the master thief walked in and looked around. He was in a nice hotel room. It was clean, there was a small bathroom a mini fridge, a small counter with a microwave and a coffee machine on it and a large TV sitting in front of a Queen sized bed. Sly noticed the small lump in the bed and smiled widely. Tiptoeing over to a table on the other side of the room in front of a locked window the raccoon silently pulled the package off his back and set it neatly on the table. Then he reached over and unlocked the window. Sly winced at the loud click that it made and glanced at the sleeping form on the bed. The form turned over and mumbled something, Sly pressed his ears flat against his head and held his breath. After he was sure he hadn't woken the sleeping person he pulled his calling card out of his pocket and placed it on top of the package.(you know that little blue raccoon head…) Smiling once again the raccoon silently opened the window climbed outside and shut it without making a sound. Pleased with him self the master thief Jumped from the window seal and paraglided to a nearby roof top.

LINE BRAK ( I wish I could paraglide…*crys*)

Carmelita Fox (OH I bet your all surprised) woke up at exactly six o clock that morning. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she swung her legs out of bed and stretched. She was on a case and hadn't been getting much sleep. Standing up the police officer walked over to the counter where the coffee machine was and turned it on. She had been forced to stay in a hotel for the past three days in an attempt to locate a rat that had information on a bank robbery in Peru. Carmelita scowled and turned around groggily, her tail swishing dully behind her. Suddenly she noticed the package on her table. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she walked over to it. Adrenalin shot threw her body when she recognized Coopers sign. Setting aside the little blue piece of paper Carmelita grabbed the package and inspected it. It was wrapped in newspaper and topped with a little red bow. Carefully the fox unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a little red and green hat with a small little white ball on top, and a matching green and red scarf. Carmelita pulled the articles' of clothing out of the box and set them on the table. In the bottom of the box was a piece of paper folded in half. Carmelita gasped when she saw what was on top of the paper. She reached in and pulled out a simple yet elegant golden bracelet. The officer smiled and set that on the table as well. She then pulled out the piece of paper,

'Merry Christmas! Hope you like your gifts! I didn't even steal them.'

"Cooper…" Carmelita mumbled to herself unable to contain the smile on her lips.

**Du du duh duuuuh! And there you have it! I wrote this oneshot for TWO reasons. The first is because I LOVE THE GAME SLY COOPER I BECAME SO OBSESSED WITH IT THAT IT'S A PHYSICAL PAIN! And two, because while I was playing the second game I notice that carmalita was wearing a little hat in the canada level and I thought it was so funny! I was all like, "AWWWW shes wearing a hat! That's so cute!!!!!" and then I started to wonder where she got it and then I wrote this story..and well…I really only wrote this because I wanted to see what it was like to write a sly cooper fanfic…its actully kinda hard…WELL THAT'S ALL! Ta ta!**


End file.
